


Avengers Assemble... the Bed?

by toomanyfandomsuhoh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Pepper Potts, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, IKEA Furniture, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper built all the furniture, Pepperony - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony built a bed from scratch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause she's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsuhoh/pseuds/toomanyfandomsuhoh
Summary: Tony attempts to make Peter's room himself and drags his fellow teammates to IKEA and the chaos that follows.Edit: I made the IKEA scenes a bit longer
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	Avengers Assemble... the Bed?

"Hello, Eye of Hawk!" Thor looked around at his fellow Avengers sitting on the couches of the common area, all of them looking agitated and grumpy, "What's wrong with all of them?" 

"Oh hey Thor! You're back! Oh you know, Tony, he went full Dad Mode™ again," Clint sighed exasperated, "Peter is going to move into the compound. After sleeping in the guest room every time Peter stays for the night, Tony wanted Peter to have a room of his own."

"Ah, so the Man of Spiders is moving in! How delightful! Let me find the Man of Iron to congratulate him!" 

"Just wait 'till Tony drags you into helping him," Clint muttered under his breath. Thor, oblivious to the trap he is walking into, continues to go find Tony after greeting everyone.

Thor wandered around, finally finding Tony as he left for a coffee break from the level of his room. 

"Ah Thor, just the man I was looking for!" Tony patted Thor's arm with a huge smile, "Amazing timing."

Thor furrowed his brow, confused, "Do you require my assistance with something?" 

Tony ignored Thor for the moment as he waltzed into the room.

"C'mon everyone. We don't have all day!" Tony said as he yanked everyone off the couches.

They grumbled, but got up nonetheless. Thor stared confused, not really sure of what's going on. 

"Tony, why do we have to come as well? 'Cause if I remember, you were the one insisting to decorate the whole room yourself," Sam complained.

"I need more opinions on what furniture to buy and it has to be perfect for Peter," Tony shrugged and said in a tone that leaves no room for debate.

Reluctantly, the rest of the Avengers follow Tony. They couldn't say no to Peter. I mean, who could say no to that face! 

* * *

Happy was not... happy.

Tony originally promised him a day off, yet here he was, driving all the Avengers to IKEA. In a school bus. Apparently, that was "lowkey", and a limo wasn't. Though Happy really didn't understand how having adults in a school bus were "lowkey". It was the only thing that was big enough for them that wasn't a limousine though. How Tony managed to get his hands on a school bus is beyond Happy.

But it's not that anyone wouldn't recognise them, since they really are a rowdy bunch. Not to mention someone should seriously tell Steve that slapping on a single cap (see what I did there? Coz he's Cap...) doesn't hide much and won't let you go instantly into incognito.

Regardless of all that, the Avengers still wanted to take the bus, and so Happy had to play bus driver.

Though deep down... Happy was happy for Tony, who was so determined to make the perfect room for Peter. It was good to see his boss smiling with the rest of his family. Not that he would ever admit thinking all this. He sighed in exasperation as Clint and Bucky and Sam launched into another round of debate (again) about whether Peter's room should be coloured in black, blue or white while Tony listened intently, soaking up all their points. 

Rowdy bunch. And he felt like this wouldn't be the last time he will be saying this today. 

* * *

"What is this... I-K-E-A?" Thor carefully spelt, brows furrowed.

"Furniture paradise! Where we will be able to buy everything we need for Peter's room!"

The twelve of them (A god, an android, a forehead of security, a man with impressive anger management issues, a billionaire, two ancient super strong dudes, a Katniss, a deadly assassin, a birb man, a witch, two Wakandans and the only man in the group with an ounce of common sense) walked into the giant maze of a store.

"This is huge!"  
"Woah!"  
"Look at all these couches!"  
"This place is like a giant maze!"

"You guys literally live in a tower. It's much bigger than this," Tony deadpanned, though slightly smiling on the inside at their childlike enthusiasm over a few simple sofas.

The people in the store gawked and pointed in awe at the Avengers, who stood out like sore thumbs in the rows of furniture.

They ignore the pointing hands as Tony, team leader of this 'mission', addressed them.

"We have gathered here today with one glorious purpose. To choose the finest furniture for the kid," Tony began in a dramatic tone, "So come on and drag your lazy asses and let's look for the best sofa!"

The rest of the hours were chaos.

* * *

"Hey guys, check out this candle! It smells nice," Wanda called out.  
Sam caught a whiff of it and squinted at its label, "Fir... kan... tige... Is this even a real word?"  
"The candle FYRKANTIG is called fy-hard-k, not fir-kan-tige, Man of Bird Wings!" lectured Thor, leaving a befuddled Sam still trying to figure how the non-existent pronunciation rules of IKEA products work.  
"Wait Thor, what about this?" T'Challa asked about another candle flavour as the others started to shove different products with tongue-twisting names at Thor for his pronunciation crash course.

"Shuri! Get down from the beds and stop jumping around or so help me!"  
Shuri cackles at a distance.

"Bucky! Where are you?" Shouted Steve, completely lost and standing in the middle of rows of colourful sofas, "Tony? Sam? Clint? Nat?"  
Crickets chirp as Steve silently berated himself for losing sight of the team. Resigned, he started to follow the arrows on the floor, not knowing where those will lead them. But then again, beggars can't be choosers. Walking around for five minutes, Steve reckons he must be at least closer to the nearest exit. Looking up, he then realised that he was once again in the middle of all the rows of sofas.  
"Oh great. I've been walking in circles."  
After god knows how long of Steve wandering around the store like a lost puppy, he caught sight of shiny metal and instantly bolted towards that direction.  
Bucky got an armful of Steve as he clung to him, sobbing, "Bucky, the arrows on the floor don't make sense! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Purple is superior, Nat!"  
"No, it isn't. Black duvets are better, duh."  
"But-" Natasha silences Clint with a glare.

“Thor, wh-what are you doing?" Bruce asked amused.  
"I asked Stark if he'd like this piece of furniture for Tonyson and he approved."  
"S-So you're lugging this huge wardrobe that's as tall as you around to the cashier?" Bruce said weakly as Thor carried the wardrobe easily as if it was nothing more than a piece of paper.  
"Yes. Do you perchance know where said cashier is?"  
"Uh Thor no, you can't carry that to the cashier, it doesn't work like that."

"Tony no," Rhodey said exasperated.  
"Tony yes," answered Tony as he kept hoarding almost everything into the karts, "Peter probably needs these anyway."  
"Peter definitely doesn't need 5 different shapes and colours of mats. And Tony! Where are you going with that tree! Just get him a potted plant!"  
Tony determinedly drags said tree along with the help of his repulsor gloves.

The poor cashier was scared shitless by the number of Avengers there and the number of furniture they bought. The whole procedure took a full 30 minutes and a lot of awkward silence to scan everything.

Tony had to call for extra vans to transport all the furniture bought while the rest of the Avengers nagged a reluctant Happy into buying them popcorn and ice cream.

* * *

"O-kay," Tony said optimistically as he glanced at all the dismantled pieces of wood and boxes lying in Peter's room, "let's get to work!"

"Avengers! Assemble... the bed." Steve said in a resigned tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fucking hell!" 

"LaNgUagE Bucky," Steve muttered tiredly with no real heat behind, "so... I can't believe this wardrobe defeated us," he said dejectedly at the unbalanced and wobbly wardrobe that was apparently missing a leg. By now it was just Steve and Bucky in the room. All the others left for food already. Steve, being the sedulous person he is, stayed for more attempts at assembling the wardrobe. Bucky stayed only because he was a good friend (hmmm, 'friend'). Even Tony left for god knows where!

"Did a bomb of wood go off in here?" A feminine voice said from behind.

"Hey Pepper!" Steve turned to address the strawberry blonde, "No we were attempting to assemble the furniture for Peter's room."

"Well, that doesn't look good. Where even is Tony?" 

"He muttered something bed... something lab..." 

Knowing Tony, he'd probably be in the lab cooking up something for Peter. With an amused sigh, Pepper started picking up the crumpled manual (Nat had crushed it into a ball when she was rage quitting) and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great! Now we only have the bed and nightstand to go!" Pepper declared proudly. (Yasss Pepper can assemble furniture coz she's awesome!) 

The rest of the Avengers stared, impressed as they watched her defeat the nightmare of a nightstand.

Suddenly a surge of nanobots, DUM-E, U and Butterfingers squeezed into the crowded room, carrying a bed while Tony followed close behind.

"Tony, where have you been!" Questioned Wanda, "We had to do all the assembling!"

"Wanda, you were the first person to suggest food," added Vision helpfully.

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Well to answer your question, I made a bed!" Tony proudly waved jazz hands at the direction of said bed, which was being set down by the bots, "The IKEA bed was waaaaaaay too hard to put together so I made a bed!"

"Wait so you thought assembling a bed is too hard and straight up making one from scratch is easier?" Clint looked at Tony incredulously.

"Well it now has Karen built into it, speakers surrounding the bed, panic button right at the side and if Peter has sensory overload, the whole bed can turn into a soundproof bubble enclosing him!" Tony said proudly.

Pepper smiled knowingly at the amount of thought put into a single bed.

* * *

Tony wrung his hands nervously as he waited for Peter to come out of the school doors.

"Hey, Mr Stark!"

Tony looked up from his hands and saw a cheery Peter bounding down the stairs of the front door.

"Where's Happy? And why did you take this car!" Peter gestured to the shockingly red car. 

"What, you unhappy to see me? And I seem to like this car a lot!" Tony mock pouted. 

"No! Nononono! Definitely not! Of course I'm happy to see you! I'm honoured! And the car is amaz-"

"It's okay kid, I'm joking. I just wanna come pick up my favourite kid!" Tony ruffled Peter's hair as he pulled him in a one-armed hug. 

"I'm the only kid you know!" Peter laughed as he waved bye to Ned and MJ as he got in the red Audi.

Flash gaped like a fish at the red car leaving the school.

* * *

Peter rambled about his day as Tony drives nervously, excited to show Peter his new room and also worried that he might not like it.

"... so in the end, Mr Harrington had to give me an A or my paper 'cause technically I am correct and the method works-" Peter glanced at Tony, who looked slightly bothered, "Tony? Are you okay? Am I talking too much?"

Tony snapped out of his trance as he looked back at Peter, "No Pete, not you. I like listening to your stories," Peter smiled at this, "it's just that I've got a surprise for you at the compound and I'm not sure if you might like it."

Peter stared at Tony with wide eyes, "You got me a surprise? Of course I would love it! I'd love anything you give me. I can't wait to see it! What is it? Can you tell me? Pleaseeeee..."

With that, Peter started rambling all over again and Tony smiled as he felt himself relax at the voice of his kid.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Tony showed Peter his room after they greeted all the Avengers lounging in the common room.

Peter pushed open the door gently as his eyes widened.

"Woah..." Peter whispered as he ran his hand over the white walls and the many Star Wars and science posters. The room was awesome! The furniture was sleek and modern, yet felt cosy and warm. Home-like. Stroking the spines of the many books sitting on the shelves, Peter took in the room's immensity.

"Is this all mine?"

"Yeah kiddo. All yours."

Peter sat down on the soft bed, only to jump back up as he yelped at the sudden voice.

"Hello Peter."

"Karen? You're here?" Peter said in wonder.

"Yes, Peter. Mr Stark added me in when he was making the bed."

"Mr Stark, you made the bed?" 

"Yup! Try this!" Tony said as he pressed a button on the side of the bed.

All of a sudden, drapes enclose the bed and Peter who was inside. Tony heard Peter gasp as he stared around the bed. A second later, Peter pushed open the drapes with a large smile on his face. Tony thought to himself that he would make as many beds as Peter wants if it would make him smile and look at Tony like he hung the moon. Hell, he would start a whole fucking bed production line if that's what it takes. 

"That was awesome! I couldn't hear a thing!" Peter said excitedly. 

"So does that mean you like it?" Tony asked nervously. 

"Mr Stark, I love it!" Peter threw his arms around Tony and hugged him tightly. Tony seemed surprised for a second, but then gently wrapped his hands around Peter.

Pepper snapped a picture of the father-son duo and sent it to the Avengers group chat where everyone collectively 'awww'ed.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff uwu
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: toomanyfandomsuhoh


End file.
